Ebphae
'History:' Ebphae is a Born Goddess born of Ticesse , Goddess of Light, and Ahmahdihs, God of Balance. From the moment of her birth she has always been interested in helping things. While she despises those who commit evil acts, she cannot bring herself to withhold aid or healing to any. In fact, during the Great Wars it is said that Ebphae had to be restrained so that she would not help heal the enemy. Ebphae was saddened by the pain and suffering that she could not help and she wept bitterly. She wept so hard that a river was formed from her tears—the Keye Ebphae (Tears of Ebphae). She helped her mother, Ticesse, create the Light Crystal, pouring in some of her power to intensify its healing power, which is why it is the Crystal of Light and Healing. 'Relationships:' Ebphae spends most of her time with the mild mannered Gods and Goddesses of the Bright Pantheon , who are, for the most part, her siblings. The sweet Sehrihnehmii , the Goddess of Peace and Love, and, to a lesser extent, the gentle Kahmaereia , Goddess of the Moon, are her close companions. Her brother, Suhrn, God of mischief and Laughter, often visits with her and helps her with her healing (healing is the best medicine). She is also best friends with the Goddess Laessah, Goddess of Nature. Ebphae is constantly calming the impetuous goddess’s temper, but they are bond together through their mutual love of the mortal races. For the most part, she is distrustful of the Gods and Goddesses of the Grey Pantheon and greatly dislikes the Gods and Goddesses of the Dark Pantheon. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Ebphae appears as a plump young woman. She is often dressed as a midwife of a nurse and is almost always depicted with a wooden spoon with which to dispense medicine or smack a disobedient hand. She is associated with otters who are industrious, playful and caring. Though they are small, they are not afraid to stand up for what they believe is right and will work together to protect the group from much larger predators. 'The Church of Ebphae:' Temples to Ebphae are places of great healing. They do not merely contain hospitals but are almost entirely hospitals with a statue to Ebphae in the midst of the hospital. Ebphae is described as an incredibly busy Goddess with little time for nonsense and so her temples and shrines are fairly utilitarian. Her worshipers serve and praise her though their healing of others, rather than through their offerings or devoted prayers. Nearly every town has at least a shrine to Ebphae which is supplied with healing goods and often house the local healer or midwife. Followers of Ebphae find fulfillment as healers, clerics , druids , and rangers . 'Religious Traits:' 'Battlefield Surgeon:' Ebphae despises war because it brings pain to so many, however, since Phaelep ’s betrayal, war has become a normal part of mortal and immortal life. As a follower of Ebphae, you seek to mitigate as many of the harmful effects of war as possible and have invested much time in the art of healing. Bonus: Heal becomes a class skill for you and you can use the treat deadly wounds aspect of the skill 1 additional time per creature per day. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ebphae, you may use the treat deadly wounds aspect of the skill 1 additional time per creature per day. Blade of Mercy: As a follower of Ehbphae, you believe in the sanctity of life and the goodness of all. While you abhor violence and hatred, you are a champion for those in pain or anguish. Believing that there is an inherent good in all creatures you are merciful and forgiving in your dealings. Bonus: When striking to inflict nonlethal damage with any slashing weapon, you do not take the normal -4 penalty on your attack roll and gain a +1 trait bonus to any nonlethal damage you inflict with a slashing weapon. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ebphae, you may gain an additional +1 trait bonus to any nonlethal damage you inflict with a slashing weapon.